The Clinical Trials Support Core (CTSC) is a shared resource available to all members of the HCCC, and is designed to facilitate the conduct of high quality clinical and translational cancer research. The CTSC is composed of dedicated staff with expertise in protocol management and study coordination. Administratively, the Director of the CTSC reports to the Associate Director for Clinical Research. The CTSC provides investigators with services including 1) Routing of protocols through the various internal regulatory committees including the HCCC Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee 2) Assisting investigators in protocol modifications and reporting of adverse .events for ongoing clinical studies 3) Assisting investigators with clinical trials budgeting issues 4) Providing investigators with expertise in data management 5) Posting protocol lists and supporting internal communication regarding ongoing studies 6) Providing assistance with collection and processing of blood and other clinical samples for translational research studies A chargeback system is used to compensate the CTSC for support of most clinical trials run through the CTSC, however the core also supports innovative, early phase clinical trials for which there is no other source of support.